My girls family issues
by Shubaltz Crazist
Summary: Temari is a little too mean to biglittle brother Shikamaru wants to know why.


Shikamarus Eyes

Ok yeah this came ar 12 at night. I was bored and had a random spark to write this story so here is is.

I dont own Naruto it really should be quite obvious. 

I was never quite sure what it was that made my wife act so bitterly towards her brother at random times or why she never hesitated to physically hurt him. I recall seeing her glaring and a flickering of her eye that she cast at her brother, her youngest brother seem to have moments where he too gives a cagey glance at his older brother. He seems nice enough to me…so bothersome to have to find out what is was that made them act so hostile towards him at times. When Temari became ambassador for Suna, she brought her brother along with her the third visit. This was when I first noticed it.

The first time I recall it was when I was escorting them around and we happened to bump onto an old woman whom claimed acquaintance with the 4th Kazekage, the old lady commented on how handsome Kankuro had grown, how much he looked like his father and how tall, strong and skilled he had become, what she had heard of his achievements and some other painstakingly bothersome facts about Kankuro. It was a troublesome extra 10 minutes to wait, if it wasn't for the fact that I noticed that Temari was very quite and he lips were pursed. When I took the liberty of asking that night on why she was bothered by the old lady she huffed off and at dinner she mumbled that her name was Irioziko Masoua, apparently she was his nurse or maid whatever they called them.

The second time was when we went to visit Suna and we had a run in with the council. And it was like Temari wasn't important; they all inquired after Kankuro's health and looked him up and down and some had started to reefer to him as Kankuro-dono, (prince). It seemed that Temari was jealous about this as she walked over to the corner.

Another time was when Temari was at her mother's grave and Kankuro was about to give her a comforting hand when she yelled at him to get lost because he didn't understand her pain something else about her father and what not, this provoked my suspicions that there was something about her little brother that she didn't like. And it was getting to her…bothersome, I had to know what it was.

It wasn't until last week that I finally found out what that problem was. It was the 10 yr anniversary of their father's death and also Kankuro's wedding to one my friends, TenTen. I was sitting in the grooms' side when I noticed a picture of the 4th Kazekage sitting on Kankuro's dresser. The man in the robes was their father. He was no doubt Kankuro's father, the nose, hair, eyes, body and all. I was amazed. It was then I noticed the little boy, well rather large boy at the bottom of the photograph. It looked like Kankuro holding an ice crème and puppet toy, he was defiantly smiling and the father looked contently at his son's happiness. I heard the bathroom door open and Kankuro walked out wearing his father's suit, which really was his great-great-great-great-grandfather, it was passed on to the eldest son. I'm not gay but I new handsome when I saw it. And Kankuro was first on that list, he loomed at me and then smiled as he walked out to meet his guests, once again the admiring words came to my ear 'Kankuro my how you've gown, and wow you're father would be proud, look at you're face, your fathers son! The happy exclamations filled the room as all the council members praised his appearance. I took a look at him; humble was written all over his face, it was easy to see.

After the wedding I found Temari in the bathroom crying, she was holding onto a picture of her…father? I went over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before taking her in into my arms. She cried for three minutes solid, I thought she was asleep when she mumbled the answer to my question. "He was always his favourite. He always got presents and hugs and dad always, always found time for him. Kankuro, where's Kankuro, how was your first day Kankuro? Are you feeling alright Kankuro?" she said in an angry sarcastic tone I think she was ranting to herself "I hate him, I HATE HIM! It's just not fair" Temari began letting out big half-choked, sobs. I wasn't sure which one she hated, but took the chance to say that she didn't hate them but was feeling a little bit left out, she was quite now, she whispered "It's all Kankuro's fault." When I asked why she didn't reply, but I already new the answer. She was jealous that Kankuro was her fathers favourite. And that it pained her to know so…women can be so troublesome at times. "Do you think it's fair to pin the blame on Kankuro?" I asked her "do you think he had a choice in the matter, you're brother is being neglected for no proper reason, he loves you, I love you we all love you and I'm sure your father did too." But Temari was already asleep. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where I laid her under the pillows she looked peaceful. I quickly got undressed and hoped in bed ready for a goodnights rest after turning off the lights. I was silent listening to the sand storm going on out side when Temari wriggled into a comfy position, I pretended to be asleep when I heard her speak " You're right, I was wrong to blame Kanky-pants, I do love him, my father too and you." I could feel her smiling. As we fell asleep. Yeah it's troublesome and bothersome…but I suppose if I had a brother like him popular, spoiled and loved by many I just may have felt like her too.

Hope you enjoyed. R&R

Thankx SC


End file.
